SHIZAYA RP LEMON
by JudeJube
Summary: what happens when im bored and decide to do a shizaya rp as fem!shizuo? lemon. thats what.


IMPORTANT: you have to scroll down, read from bottom to top. sorry, its the way the website worked ^^'

this is a little Fem!Shizuo (me) X Izaya (random stranger) Roleplay I did. WARNING: *****LEMON*****

SO, for anyone who wants to know what happened in the first half of the RP, since i couldn't save it, shizuo and izaya fight like usual, somehow they manage to get to Izaya's place, little more bickering, Izaya essentially confesses to her without it being an actual confession and kisses her. the rest is here.

ENJOI 3

S: "...you're really weird"

I: "They have many faces to OFFER. Everything they do, they live and they breathe. It's interesting it makes me wanna puke~!"

S: she rolled her eyes. "why do you love humans so much anyways?"

I:"My beloved humans will know, I have found my Goddess..she was in the guise of a beast all along~" He grinned teasingly.

S: she blushed darker, ruffling his hair "yeah yeah"

I: He let out a small laughter. "Shizu-chan. I warn you, I'm not afraid you to kiss in front of everyone in Ikebukuro."

S: "..." she blushed, looking away

I: He groaned but then smiled. "And soon it will be a shirt your boyfriend went out of his way to buy for you~"

S: she raised a brow. "yeah, a shirt that my younger brother went out of his way to buy me"

I: "How do you even do that~?" He snickered and looked at her, cuddling closely. "But Shizu-chan~!" He acted a whine. "It's just a shirt~!"

S: she shrugged. "because i try to get along with them, i guess" she answered, still petting his hair. "oh yeah, you owe me a new shirt."

I: "But still. Dota-chin and the dollars, Tanaka, Simon, I could keep going until sun-rise~" He smiled.

S: she sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, people are afraid of me"

I: He nuzzled the female's neck. "How do you attract so much people without trying, Shizu-chan?"

S: shizuo closed her eyes, relaxing. "hmn?"

I: loves me now~!" The raven let out a small laughter.

I: Izaya just pulled back from the kiss and closed his eyes, burying his face from the crook of her neck as she stroked his hair. "Someone love...

S: she sighed, content, stroking his hair

I: He blushed feeling their lips meet but eagerly kissed the blonde back.

S: "..."she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply

I: His eyes widened and he lifted his head up to look up at her. "Geez, Shizu-chan. What do you plan to do now~?"

S: "good..now.."*she strained her arms for a moment, snapping the belt and freeing her wrists

I: He acted all hurt and groaned from the flick on his forehead. "I love you too, Shizu-chan~! You're no longer a beast to me~!"

S: she blushed darkly, flicking his forehead "y-yes flea...i love you.."

I: "Do you really love me, Shizu-chan~? You will be the first if you say yes!" He chuckled and stuffed his face between her breasts.

S: she gazed up at him "w-what do...you mean..?

I: The informant stared at her, locking their eyes together. "Why did you agree to doing this with me, Shizu-chan."

S: she panted hard, blushing "w-what are you...s-staring at...?"

I: "That's..right.." He panted and pulled out, making her lay down on her back and looked at her from head to toe sharply.

S: she arched her back, hitting her climax and screaming his name

I: "Lets..c-cum together, Shizu-chan~!" He grunted as he released his precious semen inside her after one more hard thrust.

S: she dug her nails into the couch, whining in pleasure "izaya...i-i'm so close...haah~!"

I: "S-shizu..chan~!" He moaned out. "I-i'm..gonna cum inside you, Shizu-chan..!" This time, the informant warned as he felt himself close.

S: she cried out in bliss, moaning loudly "f-fuck...Izaya..mn"

I: "Scream my name, Shizu-chan~!" He exclaimed as he began to roughly violate her womb.

S: she panted harshly, moaning loudly "mn..hah.."

I: He smirked a bit. "You mean.." He moved back, then quickly rammed her g-spot. "Here~?" He began to repeatedly hit the said spot.

S: she cried out, whimpering. "ah, I-I..zay..a...th-there!"

I: "You cuss too much,Shizu-chan." He said between inhaling and exhaling. "I don't want our babies to do that." He moaned as he hit her g-spot.

S: she panted, shuddering at the feeling "mn...shit..."

I: Izaya cupped the female's ass cheeks and spreads them wide apart as he thrusts in a average pace.

S: Shizuo gasped, groaning

I: "Sure you didn't~" He said with sarcasm as he made a rough thrust which resulted in his length going all the way inside her.

S: she blushed darkly, gritting her teeth "d-didn't mean it...like that..

I: Izaya CONTINUED to force himself inside the blonde without stopping. "Isn't that..what we're doing?" He panted.

S: she cried out, hissing at the pain. "fuck.."

I: "Don't be. You're gonna carry our little babies~" He held her hips and slowly forced his member inside her virgin slit bit by bit.

S: "n-nervous.." she said quietly, embarassed

I: Izaya gave a frown expression as she fidgeted. "Are you nervous and scared for what's coming or are you so impatient you can't wait for it?"

S: she blushed deeply, fidgeting. "b-bitter, i guess.."

I: "How did it taste?" He loosened the hug and made the blonde bend over, her rear in front of him.

S: "...y-yeah.."

I: "Did you swallow some of it?" He asked while rubbing her back. For the first time, Izaya OPENLYshowed affection, and to Shizou.

S: she blushed darkly, grumbling. "th-thanks, i think.."

I: Izaya panted a bit and hunched forward to embrace the ex-bartender. "You did great for a first timer, Shizu-chan."

S: she pulled her mouth off his length, coughing "sh-shit.."

I: He arched his back a bit and moaned loudly, he released his hot white fluids inside Shizou's mouth without a warning.

S: she blushed, swirling her tongue around his length

I: Izaya moaned and continued to look at her, he felt himself close.

S: she grunted in response, bobbing her head slowly

I: He gave her a small smile. "Mhm..I can feel your throat loosening. Better?" The informant caressed her hair soothingly.

S: she blushed, and did as she was told

I: "Ne, relax your throat Shizu-chan so that you won't gagged." Izaya suggested, keeping their position.

S: she gagged a bit, really glaring at him now

I: He pushed the back of her head more,forcing the blonde to take his entire cock down to the base and his tip prodding the back of her throat.

S: she groaned, blushing

I: Izaya smirked but began to blush. Something in her glare made him more aroused and he panted softly.

S: she glared up at him playfully and sucked lightly

I: He pushed the back of her head to slowly make her take more of his girth inside her mouth. "

S: she slowly slipped her mouth around his member blushing

I: Izaya let out a moan from feeling her tongue and watched her, he held the back of her head to prevent her from pulling away.

S: she blushed darker, and hesitating slowly slid her tongue up his length

I: member facing her. "Why don't you give it a taste, Shizu-chan."

I: "Because I know you'll scream my name and everyone will hear it." He whispered and kneels on both knees as he made her sit up, his erect

S: she blushed darkly "c-cause you're being cocky.."

I: his erect length.

I: "For someone moaning and crying out my name i'm surprised you're still acting like that~" He took off his pants and boxers only to reveal

S: panting, she shot him a dirty look. "s-shut up..." she mumbled

I: "You're that excited~?" The informant teased as he pulled his fingers back and pulled away from her neck as he left a hickey.

S: she cried out, panting softly, she closed her eyes in bliss

I: "Mine.." He repeated as his cold breath brushed against her neck. Izaya bit and nibbled to leave a mark while he added a third finger.

S: moaning, she tilted her neck bback giving him more room, trembling

I: He smiled and leaned in to kiss and lick her neck softly as he fingered her and using his palm to give her clit some needed attention.

S: she moaned, back arching slightly. "mn..I-Izaya.."

I: Izaya moved the finger out, then slid it back in while using the lower half of his palm to rub and press against her clitoris.

S: the blonde shuddered, gritting her teeth at the slight pain

I: "Isn't it obvious? So i'll be the first to claim you, Shizu-chan." He mumbled awkwardly and added a second finger.

S: she gasped, groaning. "w-why's...th-that?"

I: "Yay~! I've been secretly hoping you are." He confessed casually and slowly slid his middle finger inside her slit.

S: her face turned a bright shade of red. "..." she nodded once.

I: her folds. "Are you a virgin, Shizu-chan~?" He asked directly.

I: He narrowed his eyes but kept his smirk strong. Izaya moved to the lower half of the couch and forced her to spread her legs as he stared at

S: she groaned at the sensation, hiding her face in the couch

I: "Is my Shizu-chan self conscious~? Good." He stated and began to massage her breasts. "You should~!"

S: she fidgeted, self-concious. "s-stop staring at me like that, it's w-weird.."

I: "You can't hit me now~" He snicked and pulled down her panties while he continued to stare at his enemy-turned-lover.

S: she blushed darkly, looking away. "w-what?"

I: wrist and simply to be sure, he doubled it while he straddled her. "Shizu-chan~!" He said her name mischievously.

I: The informant could only be seen smirking as he used his left hand to grab his belt and in one swift motion, attached it to the blonde's

S: she gasped, biting her lip and glaring at him playfully

I: her wrists and his knee rubbing her clothed pussy.

I: He grunted and gave her a stare mixed with a smirk. "I know..so must I restrain and tie you up..?" After pulling her skirt down, he gripped

S: she swatted his head AGAIN "s-shut up, i can still break your arm if I wanted to." she mumbled

I: "The almighty Shizou Heiwajima, moaning because of Izaya." He teased and pulled his hands from her nipples and slowly pulled her skirt down.

S: she moaned softly, blushing furiously

I: He gave her nipples a light pinch while leaning up to the left side of her neck and licking it tenderly.

S: she shivered at his touch, looking away.

I: He faked a groan from the swat and squeezed them harder. "I was joking~!" He whined childishly and held her nipple between his fingers.

S: she swatted his head. "o-of course they are, dumbass!"

I: He unhooked her bra ad his adventurous hands groped her breasts tightly. "They're soft. So they're real all these time~?"

S: she blushed deeply. "y-yeah yeah.."

I: He frowned playfully but smiled as she undone them herself. "Thank you, Shizu-chan~!" He giggled and removed her shirt.

S: she scoffed at him. "you really suck at that." she said, undoing them herself. "th-there.."

I: "Shizu-chan You're so cute being like this." He snickered and took off her vest and threw it aside and fumble with the buttons on the shirt.

S: she looked away. "w-well yeah..

I: He nonchalantly took off his v-neck shirt while standing in front of her. "You love me, don't you?" He asked and placed a hand on his hip.

S: she stumbled and flopped onto the couch, her face heating up."u-uhm, uhhh..." she said, to flustered to say much

I: "You're mine now, Shizu-chan." He said in a serious tone and pushed her to the couch. "Why don't we make little babies~?" He PLAYFULLY said.

S: *she blinked, looking at the chessboard. "eh?"

I: "Yay~! Shizu-chan loves me!" He exclaimed and turned to face the board. He chuckled and moved a piece, the 'Queen' beside the 'King'.

S: she frowned at him. "i-i.. LOVEyou..too..." she mumbled.

I: Izaya held her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "Say it properly, Shizu-chan. Please~?"

S: the blonde blushed deeply, and she mumbled. "m-me too.."

I: The INFORMATION broker pulled away slightly and whispered. "Shizu-chan, I love you.."

S: flustered, she closed her eyes to avoid looking into his

I: Izaya felt genuine bliss of happiness as she kissed back and he CONTINUED to stare at her with his eyes.

S: she blushed darkly hesitating. she relaxed a little and returned the kiss

I: His grip was cold and tight on her wrists and he kissed the ex-bartender deeply

S: her eyes widened, face red,stunned


End file.
